Ah-Choo!
by JellyChips17
Summary: Wonwoo yang selalu bersin bila bertemu atau berpapasan dengan lelaki tiang itu. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia alergi pada lelaki tiang itu? Meanie slight SoonHoon!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Ah-Choo!

Main Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Others

Summary : Wonwoo yang selalu bersin bila bertemu atau berpapasan dengan lelaki tiang itu. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia alergi pada lelaki tiang itu?

Chapter 1

.

.

Lorong sekolah masih sangat sepi, tentu saja ini masih pukul 6 pagi sedangkan jam masuk sekolah itu pukul 7.30. Namun tidak dengan lelaki yang satu ini, disaat siswa lain belum berangkat sekolah atau bahkan masih bergelung dengan selimut di atas tempat tidur mereka, ia malah sudah berjalan di lorong sekolah. Seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya, rambut hitamnya, dan jangan lupa earphone putih yang menempel di telinganya. Ya itu lah seorang Jeon Wonwoo, siswa tingkat akhir di Pledis Art High School. Namja tampan dengan wajah emo yang menunjukan image 'dingin' pada dirinya. Ia berjalan dengan santai seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengalunkan sebuah lagu dengan pelan.

'Hatchu!'

Wonwoo tiba-tiba bersin, ia menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Karena ia berjalan menunduk ia tidak melihat lelaki tinggi di depannya yang hampir saja ia tabrak.

"Mianhae." ucap Wonwoo

"Gwenchana, Sunbae-nim." jawab lelaki itu

Karena Wonwoo kurang nyaman untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang baru, ia memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik, namun kemudian ia membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Sesampainya Wonwoo di kelas ia menuju kursinya yang berada di dekat jendela, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu menumpukan kepalanya disana.

"Mengapa tadi aku tiba-tiba bersin? Apa ada yang membicarakanku? Atau karena cuaca dingin? Ah~ sudahlah sepertinya memang karena cuaca dingin." ujarnya seraya memejamkan matanya

"Pagi Wonwoo-ya~." sapa seseorang

"Eoh, Soonyoung-ah? Tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini." ujar Wonwoo seraya melepas earphonenya

"Aku sedang berusaha menjadi rajin." ujar lelaki bernama Soonyoung itu

"Rajin? Bukan tipemu sekali." celetuk Wonwoo seraya terkekeh pelan

"Kau membuat semangatku turun Wonwoo-ya." ujar Soonyoung sedih

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Jadi sebenarnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi rajin seperti ini huh?" tanya Wonwoo

"Eung~ Itu a..aku, tidak ada apa-apa Wonwoo-ya." jawab Soonyoung tergagap

"Benarkah?" ujar Wonwoo tidak yakin

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin menjadi rajin apa itu salah?" tanya Soonyoung

"Tidak salah memang, hanya saja begitu tiba-tiba kau menjadi rajin." ujar Wonwoo dengan masih sedikit keheranan

"Sudahlah lupakan." titah Soonyoung

"Baiklah."

"Annyeong Wonwoo-ya~" seseorang menginterupsi percakapan mereka

"Eoh? Jihoon?" ujar Wonwoo

"Jihoon-ah, mengapa hanya Wonwoo yang disapa?" tanya Soonyoung

"Sebegitu ingin kah kau disapa olehku?" tanya lelaki mungil bernama Jihoon itu dengan nada malas

"Tentu saja." jawab Soonyoung

Wonwoo tidak ingin mendengar keributan antara mereka yang memang setiap pagi ia dengar. Jadi, Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk kembali menumpukan kepalanya diatas tangan. Mencoba untuk tidur selama beberapa menit kedepan.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

"Apa lagi? Aigoo kenapa semua orang tidak membiarkanku tidur barang semenit saja." ujar Wonwoo sedikit kesal

"Mian, bukan maksudku untuk mengganggumu. Itu di depan kelas ada yang mencarimu." ujar orang itu

"Siapa Jun-ah?" tanya Wonwoo

"Entah, aku tidak tahu." jawab lelaki bernama Jun itu

"Baiklah, terima kasih Jun-ah. Siapa orang yang berani mengganggu tidurku dimenit-menit terakhir sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." gerutu Wonwoo seraya berjalan ke depan kelas

Sesampainya disana Wonwoo melihat bahwa lelaki tinggi bersurai hitam itu sedang membelakanginya.

'Hatchu!'

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo bersin. Mendengar seseorang bersin, lelaki itu berbalik.

"Jeon Wonwoo Sunbae-nim?" tanya lelaki itu memastikan

"Ada apa? Hatchu!" jawab Wonwoo dengan masih terus bersin

"Ah~ tidak Sunbae-nim, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan nametag mu yang terjatuh tadi pagi." ujar lelaki itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah nametag

"Baiklah, terima..Hatchu! kasih." ucap Wonwoo

"Sama-sama Sunbae-nim. Aku permisi, Annyeong." pamit lelaki itu

"Hatchu! Ne annyeong." jawab Wonwoo

Wonwoo kembali masuk ke kelasnya seraya terus mengusap hidungnya dengan tangan. Ia heran, ia tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali tetapi ia terus saja bersin.

"Mungkin aku terkena flu ringan." pikirnya

Ia duduk diatas kursinya dan kembali menumpukan kepalanya diatas tangan. Memejamkan mata, berharap tidak ada yang mengganggunya selama beberapa menit ke depan.

'Kringgg~'

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Wonwoo mengangkat kepala dan ekspresi kesal yang luar biasa terlukis diwajahnya.

"Mengapa semua orang tidak bisa membiarkan aku tertidur hanya selama beberapa menit kedepan? Aku hanya ingin tidur. Huaaa Eommaaa~." rengek Wonwoo

Soonyoung dan Jihoon hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kekanakan sahabat mereka itu. Tak lama Kang Seonsaeng-nim pun masuk ke kelas, dan pelajaran yang paling tidak disukai Wonwoo, yaitu Sejarah dimulai. Alhasil Wonwoo hampir saja tertidur di kelas, entah kenapa saat ini Wonwoo merasa sangat mengantuk padahal kemarin malam dia tidak tidur terlambat. Namun, ia menahan rasa kantuknya karena Kang Seonsaengnim termasuk kedalam jajaran guru 'Killer' di sekolahnya itu. Keyakinan Wonwoo bahwa ia terkena flu semakin menguat dengan rasa mengantuknya yang tak kunjung reda.

"Baiklah, tugas kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Kang Seonsaengnim

"Sudah~" jawab semua siswa serentak

"Baiklah kumpulkan tugas kalian." titah Kang Seonsaengnim

"Jihoon-ah, Jihoon-ah." Soonyoung memanggil Jihoon seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Jihoon

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon dingin

"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menyontek bagian terakhir bolehkan? Ayolah Jihoon-ah~."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Jihooniee~"

"Tidak Soonyoung."

"Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung Ada apa? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali? Mana tugas kalian?" Kang Seonsaengnim menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka

"Ini Seonsaengnim." ucap Jihoon seraya menyerahkan setumpukan kertas

"Eung~ I..itu e..eung Seonsaengnim." ujar Soonyoung tergagap

"Itu apa Soonyoung-ssi?" tanya Kang Seonsaengnim

"S..sebenarnya aku sudah mengerjakan tugas ku namun bagian terakhir aku belum mengerjakannya." ujar Soonyoung pelan

"2 minggu yang lalu aku bilang apa? Aku bilang hari ini tenggat waktu pengerjaan tugas jadi semuanya harus selesai. Apa saja kerjaanmu sampai-sampai bagian terakhir kau belum mengerjakannya?" tanya Kang Seonsaengnim

"A..aku tid-"

"Setelah pelajaran berakhir ikut aku ke ruang guru, Soonyoung-ssi."

Ucapan Soonyoung dipotong begitu saja oleh Kang Seonsaengnim. Sepertinya hari ini akan masuk ke daftar hari sial Soonyoung. Paling-paling ia dihukum untuk membersihkan daun-daun kering di taman belakang sekolah. Pelajaran Sejarah pun berlangsung, para siswa memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ada yang memperhatikan ada yang hampir tertidur, ada yang memainkan penanya. Ya kau tahulah ini pelajaran Sejarah, sangat membosankan.

'Kringgg!~'

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bel yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka berbunyi. Mereka menghela nafas lega karena pelajaran berakhir. Tidak bagi Soonyoung, sepanjang pelajaran ia hanya memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Kang Seonsaengnim kepadanya.

"Baiklah, karena bel telah berbunyi pelajaran saya akhiri disini, selamat beristirahat. Ah~ ya Kwon Soonyoung bisa ikut denganku sekarang." ujar Kang Seonsaengnim

"Ne Seonsaeng." ucap Soonyoung malas

Soonyoung akhirnya mengikuti Kang Seonsaengnim ke ruang guru. Ia sudah pasrah mengenai hukuman yang akan diberikan.

"Kwon Soonyoung-ssi, karena kau tidak menyelesaikan tugasmu sesuai tenggat waktu. Ku beri kau kesempatan untuk bermain-main dengan daun kering di taman belakang sekolah sepanjang jam istirahat." ujar Kang Seonsaengnim mutlak

"Ne Seonsaeng."

"Kau bisa mulai sekarang."

"Baiklah, saya permisi."

Benarkan hanya dihukum untuk membersihkan daun-daun kering ditaman belakang sekolah. Baiklah, kita biarkan Soonyoung untuk bermain-main dengan daun kering di taman belakang sekolah~.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah, ayo kita ke kantin." ajak Wonwoo

"Ayo, aku sudah sangat lapar." ujar Jihoon

Mereka pun pergi keluar kelas dan melangkah menuju Kantin. Sesampainya disana, keadaan kantin sudah sangat ramai. Mereka harus segera mencari tempat duduk.

"Wonwoo-ya, sana pesan makanan aku sudah sangat lapar." titah Jihoon

"Ne, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Wonwoo

"Entah, aku samakan saja denganmu." jawab Jihoon

"Baiklah."

"Ah~ ya Wonwoo, pesanan ku ditambah roti keju dan susu ya." pesan Jihoon

"Ne Jihoonie~."

Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi memesan makanan. Sedangkan Jihoon menunggunya sambil membaca buku.

"Annyeong Sunbae-nim~" sapa seseorang

"Annyeong~ Ah Seokmin-ah ada apa?"tanya Jihoon

"Sunbae-nim, bolehkah aku dan temanku duduk disini? disana sudah tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa." ujar Seokmin itu

"Tentu saja mengapa tidak. Ayo duduk disini saja." Jihoon mengizinkan mereka duduk disana bersamanya

"Kamsahamnida Sunbae-nim." ucap Seokmin dan temannya serempak

"Tidak perlu sungkan padaku." ujar Jihoon

Tak lama Wonwoo datang dengan pesanannya dan Jihoon yang sudah berada diatas nampan yang dibawanya.

"Jihoon-ah ini pesananmu." ucap Wonwoo seraya menyerahkan sekotak lunchbox dengan roti keju dan susu

"Terima kasih Wonwoo-ya~." ujar Jihoon

"Ne Ji..Hatchu! hoon-ah." ucap Wonwoo seraya menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

Wonwoo duduk disebelah kiri Jihoon namun disebelahnya lagi ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam.

"Kau yang..Hatchu!.. tadi memberikan nametagku kan? Hatchu!" tanya Wonwoo disertai dengan bersin

"Ne Sunbae-nim." jawab lelaki itu

"Ah ya~ siapa..Hatchu! namamu?" tanya Wonwoo

"Mingyu, Kim Mingyu Sunbae." jawab lelaki bernama Mingyu itu

"Ah baiklah Hatchu!."

"Sunbae-nim, apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Seokmin

"Iya Wonwoo-ya, daritadi kau terus bersin." ujar Jihoon

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak..Hatchu! tau." jawab Wonwoo

"Sepertinya Sunbae-nim terkena flu." ujar Mingyu

"Ya sepertinya Hatchu!."

Mereka memakan makanannya dengan tenang, walaupun diiringi suara bersin Wonwoo. Semakin lama intensitas bersin Wonwoo, semakin meningkat. Sampai-sampai hidung hingga wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Sunbae-nim apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu

"Ya..Hatchu! Aku baik-ba..Hatchu! baik saja Hatchu!." jawab Wonwoo

"Sepertinya kau harus ke uks Sunbae-nim. Wajahmu sangat merah Sunbae." ujar Seokmin

"Ne Wonwoo-ya, kau harus ke uks memastikan sebenarnya kau itu terkena flu atau apa." ujar Jihoon

"Baiklah..Hatchu! Jihoon-ah bisa antar aku kesana? Hatchu!" tanya Wonwoo

"A..aku tidak bisa Wonwoo-ya, aku ada urusan setelah ini. Mianhae." jawab Jihoon

"Baiklah..Hatchu! tidak apa-apa aku bisa..Hatchu! kesana sendiri Hatchu!" ujar Wonwoo

"Aku bisa menemanimu Sunbae, jika kau berkenan." tawar Mingyu

"Tidak perlu..Hatchu! itu akan merepotkanmu Hatchu!" ujar Wonwoo

"Tentu saja tidak, Sunbae." ujar Mingyu sedikit memaksa

"Baiklah..Hatchu!"

Setelah selesai dengan makan siangnya, Wonwoo dan Mingyu langsung pamit untuk pergi ke uks sebelum jam istirahat berakhir. Seokmin? Tentu saja dia kembali ke kelas ia bilang belum menyelesaikan tugas fisikanya. Jihoon? Ah~ dia pergi membawa roti keju dan susu entah kemana. Sesampainya di uks, Wonwoo diperiksa oleh petugas uks.

"Bagaimana Noona? Apa aku terkena flu?" tanya Wonwoo

"Tidak Wonwoo-ya." jawab petugas uks itu

"Eh? Lalu mengapa aku bersin terus mene..Hatchu! rus?" tanya Wonwoo

"Entahlah, apa kau punya alergi?" tanya petugas uks

"Hatchu! tidak noona." jawab Wonwoo

"Ini membingungkan, sepulang sekolah kau bisa pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksanya Wonwoo-ya. Tapi menurut pemeriksaanku, kau tidak apa-apa. Namun aku takut jika pemeriksaanku salah." ujar Noona petugas itu

"Eung~ Seperti itu ya? Hatchu! Baiklah terima..Hatchu! kasih Noona. Aku..Hatchu! permisi, ayo Mingyu-ssi." pamit Wonwoo

"Ne, Hati-hati." ucap Noona petugas itu

Wonwoo dan Mingyu keluar dari uks dengan keheranan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti Sunbae, mengapa kau terus bersin jika kau tidak terkena flu?" tanya Mingyu heran

"Entahlah, Hatchu!. Ah ya~ jangan terlalu kaku..Hatchu! kau cukup memanggilku hyung saja Hatchu!" ujar Wonwoo

"Eung? Begitu? Baiklah hyung." ucap Mingyu

"Baiklah, Hatchu!. Kalau begitu aku pamit ke kelas ya? Hatchu!" pamit Wonwoo

"Baiklah hyung, hati-hati. Perlu aku antar?" tawar Mingyu

"Tidak Hatchu! tidak perlu Mingyu-ssi." jawab Wonwoo seraya melangkah perlahan menuju kelas

Saat Wonwoo sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Mingyu pun kembali ke kelasnya.

"Kau menarik, hyung." ucapnya

.

.

.

"Soonyoung-ah." sapa seseorang

"Jihoon-ah?" ucap Soonyoung seraya mengusap peluh dikeningnya

"Ini aku bawakan roti keju dan susu untukmu." ujar Jihoon seraya menyerahkan roti keju dan susu pada Soonyoung

"Terima kasih." ucap Soonyoung

"Sama-sama, lelah eum?" tanya Jihoon seraya menyingkirkan daun kering yang jatuh dikepala Soonyoung

"Tentu saja." ujar Soonyoung seraya tersenyum

"Mana ada lelah tersenyum begitu." ujar Jihoon

"Kau manis, Jihoon-ah."

"Aku tidak manis Soonyoung!"

"Baiklah, Jihoonku yang manis. Temani aku memakan roti ini ya?"

Apa katanya? Jihoonku? Sebentar bukankah itu berarti?. Ya, kalian benar. Tapi mengapa tadi di kelas berbeda sekali? Itu hanya akal-akalan mereka saja, mereka tidak ingin Wonwoo curiga bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan spesial. Ya, terserah mereka sajalah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note :

Hai-hai~ Saya bawa fanfict baru nih, bagaimana suka tidak? Semoga kaluan suka ya heuheu XD. Ah iya~ untuk yang menanyakan mengapa Death Sky saya hapus, saya hanya menundanya saja namun tidak enak rasanya jika saya membiarkan itu terlihat seperti 'terbengkalai' maka dari itu saya menghapusnya dan mengganti dengan fanfict ini. Untuk yang bertanya kapan SVT Ficlets dilanjut, entahlah saya tidak tahu XD saya belum memiliki mood untuk melanjutkannya namun saya usahakan secepatnya heuheu XD. Terakhir jangan lupa review dan tap fav&follow yaa~ terimakasih...

*bow


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Ah-Choo!

Main Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Others

Summary : Wonwoo yang selalu bersin bila bertemu atau berpapasan dengan lelaki tiang itu. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia alergi pada lelaki tiang itu?

Chapter 2

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana uisa-nim? Sebenarnya aku ini mengidap penyakit apa?"

"Tidak mengidap penyakit apa apa, Wonwoo-ssi."

"Eh? Tapi mengapa tadi siang aku bersin terus menerus?"

"Apa kau alergi terhadap sesuatu?"

"Eung.. Aku hanya tidak bisa memakan seafood, itu saja uisa-nim."

"Lalu biasanya reaksi tubuhmu seperti apa jika kau tidak sengaja memakan seafood?"

"Eung.. Kulitku hanya akan memerah dan aku akan langsung demam."

"Ini sangat aneh. Dalam pemeriksaanku, kau dalam keadaan sehat Wonwoo-ssi sangat sehat malah."

"Eh?"

Wonwoo pergi memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter sesuai saran Noona petugas itu. Namun sepertinya ia sia-sia saja pergi kesana karena jawaban dokter sama seperti Noona uks itu. Wonwoo tidak mengerti, tadi siang ia bersin dalam intensitas yang sangat tinggi namun sekarang ia tidak bersin sama sekali.

'Ting~'

Ponselnya berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk. Wonwoo merogoh saku celananya untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk. Dan ternyata itu pesan dari Jihoon.

From : Lee-nim

To : Jeon96

'Wonwoo-ya bagaimana apa kau sudah memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter? Lalu kata dokter kau sakit apa?'

Wonwoo segera membalas, ia tidak mau membuat Jihoon khawatir. Jihoon memang cepat khawatir jika tau orang terdekatnya sakit.

From : Jeon Wonwoo

To : Jihoonie

'Sudah Jihoon-ah, namun jawaban dokter sama seperti jawaban Noona petugas uks itu. Aku bingung Jihooniee~ T.T'

Wonwoo sudah membalas pesan Jihoon, ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Ia segera keluar dari rumah sakit untuk bergegas pulang. Wonwoo berjalan menuju halte, ia duduk disana menunggu sampai bus yang menjangkau rumahnya tiba. Ia masih berpikir, mengapa tadi siang ia bersin begitu hebat. Namun,

'Hatchu'

"Wonwoo hyung?"

Wonwoo bersin bersamaan dengan panggilan seseorang. Oh dan ternyata itu Kim Mingyu.

"Eoh? Mingyu-ssi? Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Wonwoo

"Aku sedang menunggu bus selanjutnya hyung." jawab Mingyu

"Ah begitu~ Hatchu!"

"Hyung dari mana? Eung.. dan hyung jika boleh bisakah kau menghilangkan suffix 'ssi' saat memanggil namaku? Itu terdengar sangat kaku hyung." pinta Mingyu

"Begitukah? Eung.. Baiklah Mingyu-ya. Aku baru saja pulang dari Hatchu! rumah sakit."

"Memeriksakan dirimu sesuai saran Noona petugas itu hyung?"

"Ya."

"Lalu apa jawaban dokter."

"Sama seperti Noona petugas itu Hatchu!"

"A..Ap-"

"Ah bus ku sudah datang, aku duluan Mingyu-ya. Annyeong~ Hatchu!"

"A..ah baiklah hati-hati hyung."

"Ne Hatchu!"

Wonwoo bergegas menaiki bus meninggalkan Mingyu yang terdiam seraya menatapnya disana. Lima menit kemudian bus Wonwoo melaju dan selang beberapa menit bus yang ditunggu Mingyu tiba

"Kau tahu hyung? Aku ingin memilikimu." monolog Mingyu seraya menatap kearah jendela bus

.

.

Bus Wonwoo sampai di halte tujuannya, ia berjalan menuju rumah yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari halte.

"Wonwoo-ya!" seru seseorang

"Eoh? Soonyoung?" tanya Wonwoo seraya berbalik

"Annyeong hehe~" sapa Soonyoung

"Annyeong." jawab Wonwoo

"Kau darimana Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Soonyoung

"Dari rumah sakit. Kau?" tanya Wonwoo

"Aku dari toko buku. Eh? Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Soonyoung

"Tumben sekali kau ke toko buku." ujar Wonwoo curiga

"E..eh itu aku menemani sepupuku, ya sepupuku." ujar Soonyoung sedikit gugup

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo tak yakin

"Benar. Ah, jadi siapa yang sakit?" tanya Soonyoung

Mengalihkan pembicaraan Soonyoung-ah?

"Tidak ada." jawab Wonwoo

"Tidak ada? Lalu untuk apa kau pergi ke rumah sakit? Oh! Apa kau.." ucapan Soonyoung menggantung

"Aku apa?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan

"Kau hamil?!" lanjut Soonyoung

'Plak'

"Aduh kepalaku!" keluh Soonyoung seraya mengusap kepalanya

Botol minum yang berada ditangan Wonwoo tepat mengenai kepala Soonyoung.

"Rasakan!" sahut Wonwoo sengit

"Ya! Bagaimana jika otakku rusak huh? Aduh ini sakit sekali." protes Soonyoung

"Otakmu memang sudah rusak Soonyoung-ah." ujar Wonwoo kalem

"Ya! Mana mungkin." protes Soonyoung tidak terima

"Jika otakmu tidak rusak, mana mungkin kau berkata aku ini hamil sedangkan aku ini laki-laki bodoh." ujar Wonwoo kesal

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." cicit Soonyoung pelan

"Pertanyaanmu tidak masuk akal." ujar Wonwoo

"Ah sudahlah, jadi siapa yang sakit?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran

"Tidak ada." jawab Wonwoo

"Maksudmu?" tanya Soonyoung

"Tadi siang saat jam istirahat, aku bersin terus menerus lalu aku pergi ke uks untuk memeriksakan diri. Kata Noona petugas itu aku baik-baik saja, namun noona itu menyarankan aku untuk pergi ke dokter. Dan jawaban dokterpun sama seperti noona petugas itu." jawab Wonwoo panjang lebar

"Oh begitu~ Tapi Wonwoo-ya apakah sekarang kau tidak bersin-bersin lagi?" tanya Soonyoung

"Tidak, hanya tadi saja saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit." jawab Wonwoo

"Lalu Wonwoo-ya, mengapa tadi siang kau bersin terus menerus sedangkan sekarang tidak?" tanya Soonyoung masih penasaran

"Aku juga tidak tahu Soonyoung-ah. Jika aku tahu, aku juga tidak akan memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Kau ini terus saja bertanya." ujar Wonwoo kesal

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." ucap Soonyoung pelan

"Kau bertanya terlalu banyak. Kau membuatku pusing Soonyoung-ah, sudahlah aku mau pulang. Paii Paii." pamit Wonwoo

"Benarkan, dia begitu sensitif seperti orang hamil." ujar Soonyoung pelan saat Wonwoo menghilang dibalik belokan

Ya terserah kau sajalah Soonyoung-ah~.

.

.

.

"Ya! Mingyu-ya? Kau kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu? Seperti orang gila saja." ujar seorang lelaki mancung itu

"Enak saja mengataiku orang gila, tolong kau bercermin Seokmin-ah." sindir Mingyu

"Bercermin? Untuk apa? Aku sudah tampan." ujar Seokmin

"Terserah kau sajalah." ucap Mingyu

"Tapi Seokmin benar juga, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu Mingyu-ah?" tanya lelaki berwajah China itu

"Tidak ada apa-apa Minghao-ya." jawab Mingyu

"Tapi aku tidak yakin." ujar Minghao

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh." Mingyu berusaha meyakinkan Minghao

"Biarkan saja dia, mungkin dia sedang berimajinasi berbuat mesum." ujar Seokmin santai

'Pletak'

Mingyu memukul kepala Seokmin dengan sendok cukup keras. Minghao hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu, seenaknya saja kau memukul kepala orang. Jika aku amnesia bagaimana?" protes Seokmin

"Ekspektasimu berlebihan." cibir Mingyu

"Sudahlah, kalau kalian bertengkar terus bagaimana tugas ini akan selesai huh?" keluh Minghao seraya memakan kentang goreng

"Seperti kau mengerjakannya saja." cibir Seokmin

"Aku mengerjakannya, lihat ini sudah setengahnya. Sedangkan kalian hanya bertengkar terus." ujar Minghao sengit seraya menunjukan layar laptop putih itu kepada Mingyu dan Seokmin

"Baiklah sini aku lanjutkan." ujar Mingyu seraya mengambil alih laptop itu

"Setelah kau selesai, berikan itu pada Seokmin agar dia merampungkannya." titah Minghao

Mingyu akhirnya meneruskan tugas yang sudah dikerjakan Minghao setengahnya. Ia ingin tugas ini segera selesai agar ia bisa beristirahat. Mingyu terfokus pada layar laptop itu, Minghao membaca buku fisika seraya memakan kentang goreng. Seokmin? Fokus pada layar ponselnya. Bukan, bukan mencari referensi materi seperti pikiran kalian namun ia fokus memainkan game. Memang pemalas beruntunglah dia cerdas.

"Seokmin-ah?" panggil Mingyu

"Hm?" sahut Seokmin singkat

"Kau tahu Wonwoo hyung itu orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Mingyu

"Wonwoo hyung? Oh yang temannya Jihoon hyung itu?" Seokmin memastikan

"Ya."

"Eum.. bagaimana ya, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Namun yang aku tahu dia itu orangnya pendiam, kurang suka berkomunikasi dengan orang baru, dan cukup pintar."

"Oh begitu ya."

"Kau bertanya mengenai Wonwoo sunbae-nim untuk apa Mingyu-ah?" tanya Minghao penasaran

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya saja." jawab Mingyu

"Kau tertarik dengannya Mingyu-ya?" celetuk Seokmin

"Eu..eung ti..tidak kok aku hanya iseng bertanya." ujar Mingyu tergagap

"Benarkah?" selidik Seokmin

"Benar. A..aku pulang duluan ya? Ini sudah malam, lagipula tugasnya juga sudah selesai kan? Paii paii." pamit Mingyu seraya keluar dari kamar Seokmin dan bergegas pulang

"Sudah malam apanya? Baru saja pukul 6. Aneh sekali bocah itu." ujar Seokmin

"Seperti kau tidak aneh saja." celetuk Minghao

"Ya!"

.

.

~oOo~

Pagi itu Wonwoo bangun terlambat, tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Dengan mandi ala-ala koboi seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya acak-acakan dan rambutnya juga yang acak-acakan. Ia buru-buru mengenakan sepatu dan melewatkan sarapan.

"Eomma, Appa aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong~" pamit Wonwoo

"Sarapanmu sayang?" tanya ibu Wonwoo

"Aku sudah meminum susu setengah gelas eomma. Aku sudah terlambat." ujar Wonwoo

"Hati-hati dijalan." pesan ibu Wonwoo

"Iya." sahut Wonwoo

"Sepertinya ia belajar terlalu keras semalam, sampai-sampai ia terlambat." ujar ibu Wonwoo setelah kepergian Wonwoo

"Hm, biarkan saja. Kehidupannya sebagai pelajar tidak akan lengkap jika ia tidak merasakan rasanya terlambat." sahut ayah Wonwoo santai seraya membetulkan dasi yang melekat dikerah kemejanya

"Kau ini." keluh ibu Wonwoo

.

.

Wonwoo sampai disekolah pukul 07:28, dua menit sebelum bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Ia berlari dilorong yang sudah sepi itu dan

'Brak!'

Wonwoo menabrak seseorang dan menyebabkan buku yang ada ditangannya berhamburan ke lantai.

"Hatchu!"

"Wonwoo hyung?"

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo bersin bersamaan dengan panggilan seseorang. Dan lagi-lagi itu Kim Mingyu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu seraya membantu Wonwoo membereskan bukunya

"Aku tidak.. hatchu! apa-apa." jawab Wonwoo

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak melihatmu." ujar Mingyu seraya memberikan buku Wonwoo

"Aku juga minta maaf, aku buru-buru Hatchu!" ujar Wonwoo

"Ba-"

"Aku duluan Mingyu-ya. Aku sudah terlambat. Annyeong~" pamit Wonwoo seraya melanjutkan larinya

Lagi-lagi ucapan Mingyu dipotong begitu saja oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam beberapa saat dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hatchu!" bersin Wonwoo kembali terdengar pagi ini

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo!"

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note :

Hai-hai, saya bawa chapter 2 nya nih heuheu XD. Saya tahu ini sangat pendek, namun saya sudah terbiasa membuat sebuah chapter sependek ini heuheu ? suka tidak? saya harap kalian suka ya heuheu. Saya sangat senang atas respon baik kalian. Eum.. Maafkan saya jika tulisan saya belum sempurna. Kalian boleh kok mengkritik dan memberikan saran tentu saja kritik dan saran yang membangun. Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang sudah tap fav&follow dan juga review *bow. Oh iya adakah yang nonton fanmeet disini?. Terakhir, mind to review and tap fav&follow?. Kamsahamnidaa~~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Ah-Choo!

Main Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Others

Summary : Wonwoo yang selalu bersin bila bertemu atau berpapasan dengan lelaki tiang itu. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia alergi pada lelaki tiang itu?

Chapter 3

.

.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo!" Mendengar panggilan seseorang, Wonwoo berbalik

"Soonyoung?"

"Hai." sapa Soonyoung seraya menghampiri Wonwoo

"Kau berjalan santai sekali. Ayo cepat, bagaimana jika Shin seonsaeng lebih dulu sampai di kelas daripada kita?" tanya Wonwoo

"Tenang saja, tidak akan kok." jawab Soonyoung

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak akan? Ayo cepat." ajak Wonwoo seraya menarik jas Soonyoung

"Shin seonsaeng tidak akan masuk ke kelas, Jeon." ujar Soonyoung

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo

"Ya, Shin seonsaeng tidak akan masuk kelas, dia sedang sakit." jawab Soonyoung santai

"Benarkah? Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan

"Tentu saja dari Jihoon~ EH!" Soonyoung keceplosan seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan

"Oh dari Jihoon~. Eh? Tunggu sebentar, dari Jihoon? Bagai- Ya! Soonyoung jangan kabur kau!" seru Wonwoo seraya mengejar Soonyoung yang berlari mendahuluinya

Wonwoo mengejar Soonyoung yang berlari dengan kencang menuju atap sekolah. Wonwoo penasaran, bagaimana bisa Soonyoung tahu bahwa Shin seonsaeng tidak akan masuk kelas dari Jihoon. Sedangkan dalam kenyataannya jika mereka berbicara pasti akan berakhir dengan bertengkar. Ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. Namun, Soonyoung berlari dengan cepat dan Wonwoo tidak sanggup untuk mengejar Soonyoung. Ia memilih untuk berbalik menuju kelas dan bertanya langsung pada Jihoon.

.

.

"Ya! Kau dimana Soonyoung-ah? Kau masuk sekolah tidak?" tanya Jihoon lewat panggilan telepon diponselnya

"Aku di atap Jihoonie, Wonwoo tadi mengejarku." jawab Soonyoung di line seberang

"Bagaimana bisa kau dikejar olehnya huh?" tanya Jihoon

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja, saat ia bertanya dari mana aku tahu Shin seonsaeng tidak akan masuk kelas aku menjawab bahwa aku tahu darimu. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh~." jawab Soonyoung

"Aish, kau ini ceroboh sekali." omel Jihoon

"Mianhae." cicit Soonyoung pelan

"Ah sudahlah, lain kali jangan sampai kau ceroboh lagi. Dan kau harus bisa mencari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Wonwoo itu, agar dia tidak curiga." ujar Jihoon

"Aye~ Aye~ Captain." ucap Soonyoung semangat

"Kau ini ada-ada saja memanggilku kapten segala." ujar Jihoon seraya terkekeh

"Hehe~. Eum.. Jihoonie?" panggil Soonyoung

"Ya?" tanya Jihoon

"Aku merindukanmu." ujar Soonyoung tulus

"Ish, kau ini." Jihoon bersemu

"Kau tidak merindukanku eoh? Jahat sekali." ujar Soonyoung sedih

"Aku juga merindukanmu Soonyoungie~." ujar Jihoon dengan kedua pipinya yang merona hebat

"Aigoo~ Manis sekali." puji Soonyoung gemas

"Soonyoung hentikan aku malu." ujar Jihoon

"Ekhem!"

Deheman itu membuat acara lovey dovey lewat sambungan telepon itu terhenti.

"A..ah~ Wonwoo-ya, Annyeong hehe~" sapa Jihoon kikuk seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana

"Jadi apa yang akan kau jelaskan padaku Jihoon-ah?" tanya Wonwoo menginterogasi

"Ma.. maksudmu?" tanya Jihoon gugup

"Tentang 'Aku juga merindukanmu Soonyoungie~' dan 'Soonyoung hentikan aku malu~' jadi apa?" tanya Wonwoo seraya memperagakan nada Jihoon saat mengucapkannya tadi

"A..ah i..ituu eung~" jawab Jihoon tergugup

"Itu apa huh?" tanya Wonwoo

"A..aku..-"

"Aku dan Jihoon berpacaran, Jeon." potong Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba datang

"Apa?!" seru Wonwoo terkejut

"Soonyoung!" seru Jihoon

"Benarkah kalian berpacaran?" tanya Wonwoo meyakinkan

"Tentu saja." jawab Soonyoung seraya melirik Jihoon yang sedang menunduk dengan rona merah di pipinya

"Aku tidak percaya." ujar Wonwoo

"Ya! Apa aku harus mencium Jihoon di depanmu huh?" tanya Soonyoung

"Soonyoung!" seru Jihoon memperingatkan

"Ah tidak juga Soonyoung-ah, aku hanya merasa aneh." ujar Wonwoo

"Merasa aneh kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung

"Aku merasa aneh mengapa kalian bisa berpacaran. Padahal jika kalian berbicara pasti berakhir dengan bertengkar. Lalu aku mendengar bahwa kalian berpacaran, bagaimana aku tidak terkejut." jelas Wonwoo

"Hehehe~ Aku dan Jihoon hanya ingin berpacaran diam-diam." ujar Soonyoung

"Oh~ Kalian tidak menganggapku teman sehingga tidak memberitahuku begitu? Teganya kalian." ujar Wonwoo sedih

"A..ah bukan begitu Wonwoo-ya." jelas Jihoon panik

"Lalu apa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buatnya

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan." jawab Jihoon asal

"Ah jahat sekali. Kalau begitu, kalian harus mentraktirku." putus Wonwoo final

Wonwoo menarik tangan Soonyoung dan Jihoon ke kantin. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah. Sesampainya di kantin, Wonwoo memesan berbagai macam makanan. Wonwoo memang suka makan namun aneh berat badannya tidak pernah bertambah. Sedangkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya memesan segelas jus.

"Kau yang harus membayar semua ini, Soonyoung-ah." putus Jihoon

"Baiklah~ Apapun untukmu Jihoonie." ujar Soonyoung yang sukses membuat Wonwoo tiba-tiba menjadi mual

"Hentikan ucapanmu Soonyoung, aku ingin mual mendengarnya." protes Wonwoo

"Bilang saja kau iri." cibir Soonyoung

"Aku? Iri? Mana mungkin." elak Wonwoo

"Ah~ Kau iri ya? Makanya cari pacar sana." ejek Soonyoung

"Aku- Hatchu!" jawaban Wonwoo terpotong oleh bersinnya sendiri

"Kau kembali bersin-bersin Wonwoo-ya." ujar Jihoon

"Ya, aku tidak Hatchu! tahu kenapa." ujar Wonwoo

"Padahal udara tidak dingin, tapi kenapa kau bersin ya?" tanya Soonyoung bingung

"Entah Hatchu! lah." jawab Wonwoo

"Annyeong Sunbae-nim~." sapa seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam

"Annyeong~" jawab mereka serempak

"Eoh? Mingyu-ya? Hatchu!" ucap Wonwoo

"Wonwoo hyung? Kau masih belum sembuh hyung?" tanya Mingyu

"Eung.. Molla Hatchu!" jawab Wonwoo asal

"Eh? Kenapa tidak tahu?" tanya Mingyu bingung

"Tadi aku baik-baik saja, namun baru saja aku bersin-bersin lagi." jawab Wonwoo

"Aneh sekali, sepertinya kau bersin disaat tertentu hyung." ujar Mingyu

"Entahlah Hatchu!" ucap Wonwoo

"Eung.. Sunbae? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu pada Soonyoung

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa pernah melihatmu namu- Ah! Kau Kim Mingyu kan? Anak dari Jongin Ahjussi?" tanya Soonyoung

"Eung.. Ya benar. Tapi bagaimana sunbae bisa tahu?" tanya Mingyu bingung

"Kau ingat aku? Sepupu dari teman ayahmu Park Chanyeol." ujar Soonyoung berusaha mengingatkan

"Ah~ Soonyoung hyung?" seru Mingyu

"Hai Mingyu, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." ujar Soonyoung

"Ya hyung sudah lama sekali." timpal Mingyu

"Tapi kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang? Kau tingkat dua kan?" tanya Soonyoung

"Ya aku tingkat dua hyung. Aku baru pindah satu bulan yang lalu." jawab Mingyu

"Oh pantas saja~ bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" tanya Soonyoung

Sementara Mingyu dan Soonyoung berbincang, Jihoon hanya memperhatikan Wonwoo yang terus bersin. Jihoon juga bingung, mengapa Wonwoo kembali bersin-bersin padahal tadi dia sudah tidak bersin. Ia menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian seraya memakan makanan yang tadi dipesan Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, Soonyoung hyung, Wonwoo hyung, Jihoon hyung aku kembali ke kelas lebih dulu ya~ Paii paii." pamit Mingyu seraya meninggalkan tiga orang yang ada di meja itu

"Ne paii-paii." jawab mereka berbarengan

"Hatchu!" Wonwoo kembali bersin

Setelah Mingyu kembali ke kelas, Wonwoo juga tidak bersin-bersin ia melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ya Jihoon-ah, kenapa kau menghabiskan kentang gorengku?" protes Wonwoo

"Maaf, tadi aku keasyikan melihat Soonyoung dan Mingyu mengobrol." ujar Jihoon

"Jeon, cepat habiskan makananmu sebentar lagi istirahat." titah Soonyoung

"Memangnya kenapa jika sebentar lagi istirahat?" tanya Wonwoo

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas fisika." jawab Soonyoung dengan cengiran khasnya

"Soonyoung-ah, padahal aku sudah mengingatkanmu tentang tugas itu." keluh Jihoon

"Mian Jihoonie~ aku kemarin keasyikan bermain games." ujar Soonyoung jujur

Jihoon tidak menjawab, sifat kekasihnya memang seperti itu untung saja kekasihnya itu pintar. Tak lama Wonwoo juga selesai dengan acara makannya. Lalu, Soonyoung membayar semuanya dan mereka kembali ke kelas.

"Jihoonie, aku pinjam tugas fisikamu ya?" tanya Soonyoung

"Ambil saja di dalam tas." jawab Jihoon

"Sudah." ucap Soonyoung

.

.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Pintu kelas mereka terbuka dari luar, lalu munculah kepala si orang tinggi.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sunbae-nim aku membawa tugas titipan dari Kang seonsaeng-nim." ujar si orang tinggi itu

"Hatchu!" dan bersin Wonwoo kembali terdengar

"Memangnya Kang seonsaeng tidak bisa hadir Mingyu-ssi?" tanya Jun seraya menghampiri Mingyu yang ada di depan pintu

"Tidak, beliau sedang sakit." jawab Mingyu seraya menyerahkan tugas itu

"Hatchu!"

"Oh begitu, banyak sekali guru yang tidak hadir karena sakit hari ini. Baiklah terimakasih." ujar Jun

"Baiklah sunbae, kalo begitu aku pamit." pamit Mingyu

"Hatchu!"

"Ne, terimakasih sekali lagi." ujar Jun

"Annyeong sunbae-nim. Ah~ Annyeong Wonwoo hyung." pamit Mingyu seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo yang sedari tadi terus bersin

"Ne, Hatchu! Annyeong." jawab Wonwoo seraya masih bersin

Mingyu pergi dari sana dan kembali ke kelasnya. Perasaannya sangat bahagia kali ini bertemu Wonwoo beberapa kali. Namun ia masih bingung mengapa Wonwoo terus menerus bersin ketika ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya?" panggil Jihoon

"Ya?" tanya Wonwoo

"Sadarkah kau, kalau kau hanya terbersin saat Kim Mingyu ada?" tanya Jihoon

"Eh?"

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note :

Hai-haii~ Saya bawa chapter tiga nih hehe semoga suka ya, yang nanya kapan Wonwoo sadar kalo dia cuma bersin kalo ada Mingyu aja udah mulai terkuak/? dari sini wkwk. Untuk yang minta dipanjangin maaf saya belum bisa memenuhi /\ semoga di chapter depan bisa lebih panjang deh. Baiklah, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review dan tap fav&follow di chapter kemarin. Saya sangat senang membaca review dari kalian, sungguh. Last, Mind to review and tap fav&follow?

Kamsahamnidaaa~~~~


End file.
